The present invention relates to a torque converter including a lockup clutch, said lockup clutch being equipped with at least two axially movable plates. The torque converter is further provided with a three-channel system. In order to optimize the flow of oil, and thus to improve the cooling of the plates, measures are taken to force the oil to flow across the plates.
From DE 103 50 935 A1, it is known that the oil flow across the plates of a torque converter lockup clutch can be optimized by suitable measures. To this end, the resistance to the flow of oil is increased in a region distant from the bypass. As a second, independent measure, the resistance to oil flow through the lockup clutch is reduced.